


The Camp Came Back

by Elf (Elfwreck)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: #Occupy, Activism, American Politics, Camping, Filk, Gen, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-30
Updated: 2011-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/pseuds/Elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The #Occupy movement is persistent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Camp Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> Tune: "The Cat Came Back"  
> Creative Commons 3.0 [BY-SA license](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/). Share and modify at will.

Old Uncle Sam and Wall Street were upset  
They had a tented camp protesting all the debt  
They tried and they tried to shoo the camp away  
So it set up in a city that was far far away

> But the camp came back, the very next day  
> The camp came back; they thought it was a goner.  
> But the camp came back; it just wouldn't stay away.

  
The cops assured the mayor that they'd set the camp to rights  
They loaded up their pepper spray and charged in late at night  
They swung batons and shouted that the camp would soon be through—  
Ninety-seven lawsuits set against the boys in blue.

> Chorus 

The rains and the snow started falling in the land  
And the feds knew the camp made of nylon couldn't stand  
The wind tore the tents and the rain destroyed the signs  
And they huddled in their blankets waiting for the sun to shine.

> Chorus 

The Health Department visited and said the camp's unclean  
The kitchen is unsafe and the ground is a latrine  
The campers rented port-a-potties, got some gloves and soap  
Handed out some cookies labeled "Made with love and hope."

> And the camp came back, the very next day  
> The camp came back; they thought it was a goner.  
> But the camp came back; it just wouldn't stay away.


End file.
